A New Start
by 12sapphire
Summary: Wallabee Beatles had been decommissioned after he turned the age of 13. What happens to them after they've been mind wiped? Do they go on to there ordinary lives? Or will events be directed, to make it extraordinary? WallyxKuki later Read and Reveiw!


**Hope Ya'll will enjoy this! I think I failed on their accent, so don't sue me Australians! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door because I'm not Mr. Warburton...or Cartoon Network. If I am then...that would be weird.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Cruddy Day**

"I ain't going!" said a young blond Aussie, refusing to move an inch from his spot.

"Son, this is a great opportunity for your father and me. We have to leave." The older woman said with her back turn from her son, and packing their materials for the trip.

"I told ya that I ain't going, Mum! I'm not gonna leave, because I don't wanna leave!" The blond Australian still standing firm to his ground, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout like manner.

The woman just sighed at her son's attitude about the situation. She stopped her packing momentarily and turned around to face her son, meeting him eye to eye or rather eye to bangs. "Wallabee, I'm not gonna keep on wastin' me breath with this. It's already settled, and we are leaving tomorrow morning to catch the plane." She paused for a moment after she saw her youngest son, Joey, toddled towards her and stumbled down. She caressed him into her arms, picking him up from the floor. "I understand that you don't want to leave your mates, but you'll make new ones soon enough. Hopefully they can stand that teenage attitude of yours." Joey began to squirm in his mother's arms, wanting to break free from her grasp. She settled him down onto the floor, and he began to crawl away to who knows where. Mrs. Beetles finally continued on to her unfinished business of packing clothes.

Wally was about to contort to that last coment of her's but waved it off, seeing that there's no point to it. It's not that he doesn't have any friends to leave behind and say sad last goodbyes too. It's just that he doesn't even remember of ever having good mates around here. Actually, he doesn't even know the reason why he didn't want to leave in the first place. He hated the school here (he just hates any school he goes too.) He hated his idiotic teenage peers (even he doesn't do what they're doing.) He hated just about every cruddy thing there is to this forsaken place! However, a feeling at the pit of his stomach says otherwise.

A feeling that cannot be shaken out. A lost memory that nags you to remember, but can never will. Like something deep in your subconscious that just wants to break free of its encasement.

Wallabee Beetles doesn't know the reason of wanting to stay in Cleveland so bad. He can't even remember one cruddy friend here, and just hates about everybody and everything in this place! So why can't he be happy leaving? Why can't he be ecstatic of having a new start and make new friends? Or having the satisfaction of leaving this dump for good? But no, he has to be the abnormal one that wanted to stay in a place he hated.

Wally has to regret of never being able to touch the soils of Cleveland again. He just has to yearn for it's authenticity that made it unforgettable (yet he still can't remember what made it so special?) He just has to face the fact, he's really going to miss it. The kid who is lonely, sad, angry, hurt, and confuse all at once is going to miss the place her hated. Strange, isn't it?

Wallabee, formally known as Numbuh 4 of the famous Sector V, let out a frustrated groan and stomped down the hallway with a storm. He trampled towards his bedroom door, obviously in rage of his inner turmoil. "Stupid Cleveland," he huffed out, "Stupid, cruddy job," he continued to grumble on. "Stupid, cruddy packing." He had reached to his bedroom door and jingled the door knob to open it. It won't budge. "Cruddy, stupid door!" He tried once more to open it. It still won't open. Wally was furious; he was not letting that door get the best of him! He put one foot up against the door to increase his efforts, then both of his feet against the door. However, it was proven to be a worthless effort. To think that Wallabee Beatles has enough sense to push the door instead of pull when it won't open. I guess some things never changes.

He probably looked like a feral, orange rainbow monkey trying to open that door with his hoots and howls, rattles and bangs, and I think there was some foam coming out of his mouth. He dropped down to the floor, obviously aware that thing wanted the hard way. So in his last ditched effort, he did the most sensible thing that he would've think of. He's gonna kick that blasted door down to smithereens! (Which in fact to nothing to him!) With a swift lethal roundhouse kick, the door burst open, yet still intact. Wally smirked triumphantly upon his adversaries defeat and laughed at it as he casually walked in. However, he had never anticipated that an inanimate object would ever seek revenge upon him so quickly. It ricochet back towards Wally with a vengeance, smacking him right in the face. If that door had a mouth, it would be laughing the last laugh, Ha! Poor Wally, he saw spiraling stars around his head as he stumbled backwards and fell on the ground with a thud. "Ughhh...Stupid, cruddy, dang day." he groaned out miserably on the floor.

"Hey, buckaro! Whaddia doing laying on the floor for? We got clothes to pack, son!" his father said with glee not seeming to notice the pain Wally was in.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll get too that, Dad." Wallly said as he waved him off like a fly trying to rub out his sore.

"Alroit then! Pick yerself up, rub yerself down, and let's get to business! Tomorrow, we'll have a brand new life ahead of us!" the father excitedly said with glimmer in his eye.

Wally scoffed at his dad's excitement. A new life in where exactly? Australia? Canada? Mexico? All he knew was that he's gonna be there, but not staying here. They'll probably gonna go to a weird alien place, where they talk nothing but gibberish, and eat food that might get you food poisoning. If he knew one thing in this world, that would be knowing that he would hate where he was going. "Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm? What is it, son?

"Where in da world are we moving too, anyways?"

His father smiled from ear to ear when he heard his son said that. He could put the Cheshire Cat to shame with that grin. "Well son, I'm glad that you ask that! Ya see, me boss had asked me to do business with a very important client, so we have to move to be closer of where I'll be working. If this is a success, we'll have a great profit! It's actually quite the story! Ya see in me office-"

"No! I don't want an office story, Dad! I just want to know where the cruddy place we're going?" Wally interrupted his dad right before he made his infamously long boring office stories.

"Golly! I forgot to tell you and your mum that, did I? Well once I tell you, your gonna tell your mother as soon as you can so she can be in the loop?" Wally slowly nodded his head. "Alroit then! We are going to move to..."

* * *

**Lol. I'm gonna try a cliffhanger in this one, if you don't mind. This was supposed to be an entry for "The Throwback Summer Challenge" by blue-eyed-blond12...but I was a little late on that one. Anyways, I thought this could make a decent story for ya'll.**

**Anyways review! Because they give a point of happiness for the authors. lol**

**I would also like to some constructive criticism for any grammar errors! That would be much of help!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
